


[Podfic]  wishing on a star

by argentumlupine



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Author's summary</strong>: <em>Sometimes, weird things happen to Alicia.</em></p>
<p>Podfic of the story by akamine_chan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]  wishing on a star

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [wishing on a star](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176595) by [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan). 



> Recorded for the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology IV. [[link to anthology master post](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/316265.html)]

cover art created by [bessyboo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo).

| 

## Streaming Audio

  
[(alternate streaming for mobile devices)](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/Podbooks/Awesome%20Ladies%20Podfic%20Anthology%20IV/%5bBandom%5d%20wishing%20on%20a%20star.mp3)  


## Length

  * 0:05:49



## Direct download link

  * [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/252014021914.zip) | **Size:** 5 MB



## Alternate download link

  * [mp3](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/Podbooks/Awesome%20Ladies%20Podfic%20Anthology%20IV/%5bBandom%5d%20wishing%20on%20a%20star.mp3)

  
---|---


End file.
